1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a backlight assembly and a display apparatus having the backlight assembly. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a backlight assembly capable of reducing strain in a display apparatus, and a display apparatus having the backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, flat panel display apparatuses having lower weight and reduced volume relative to Cathode Ray Tubes (CRTs) have been developed. Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), Plasma Display panels (PDPs), Field Emission Display Device (FED) and Light Emitting Display Device are actively being researched as flat type display apparatuses. However, among such flat display apparatuses, Liquid Crystal Display are more easily manufactured, have good drivability, realize a high-quality image, and thus are the focus of much attention.
However, ongoing efforts are being made in minimizing (slimming) the thicknesses of display apparatus, and research is increasingly conducted on designs with enhanced sense of beauty that can induce consumers to buy.
However, there are limitations in slimming display apparatuses and developing desirable new designs.